


munchies and belly rubs make great relationships better

by amber_management



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Hand Feeding, Kink Discovery, Multi, No Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: when steve gets high, he gets hungry. when he gets really high, he gets really hungry. and when steve gets stuffed, well... nancy gets horny, and jon might be more of a kinky bastard than he thought
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	munchies and belly rubs make great relationships better

**Author's Note:**

> im actually really into this ship and im thinking about expanding my fics to things other than feeding. i was thinking sex toys, or things that aren't sex toys that they use anyway, or stuff like that. who knows. anyway, stay tuned, hope you like

Sometimes, when the craziness of their lives got just a little too much, and Steve found himself leaning over the bathroom sink, sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, as he rolled the thick blunt around in his fingers while he fiddled with his lighter in his back pocket. He placed the end between his teeth, clamping his lips over it and running his tongue over the edge before he brought the lighter to the thicker tip and watched the paper crackle and burn away as the flame touched it and ignited the content inside.

He let the taste fill his mouth, the smoke circle the ceiling before he shut his eyes and inhaled, letting the thick, familiar smoke fill his lungs in the casual way that it did before he blew the smoke back out through his nose.

Cleaning up the sink and making sure he turned the fan on, Steve left the bathroom, trailing a stream of smoke behind him. This wasn't his first cigarette, and by now, he was already feeling the warm, fuzzy feeling he enjoyed, making things blur around the edges, soften his consciousness a little bit, and he knew when it was finally starting to hit him the way he liked when he stubbed his toe on the kitchen counter and giggled about it instead of registering the pain.

Eventually, he sat heavily down on the couch and watched the smoke circle the ceiling. He blinked. He blinked again. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled and smiled. It was nice. It had been way too long since he'd gotten the chance to do this, and with no work tomorrow and no kids to babysit for the rest of the week, he let himself enjoy the feeling of his limbs turning to jelly and his mind churning into mush.

It was when the cigarette finally needed to be put out for fear of burning his fingers that he realized just how hungry he was. He was always hungry after a blunt, but this time, it hit him like a fist in the gut, and he stood up faster than he should have, and the world span for a moment, but he steadied himself in the kitchen.

He blinked, and suddenly he was in the kitchen, raiding the pantry and the fridge. There was already a sweetness on his lips, and he was chewing before he realized. He shovelled food into his mouth as if he had never seen food before in his life, and he ate until the food he held was gone before he went digging for the fridge for leftovers, and then the freezer for ice-cream, then the pantry for cereal, then the fridge again for milk straight from the carton, then-

He jumped when the phone rang, and he answered it before he'd finished chewing. "'Ello?"

"Hey Steve, it's me," Nancy's voice was like honey. "Am we still good to come over?"

"'Course," he replied, reaching over and dragging a newly opened bag of chips closer to himself, digging out a handful and shoving it in his mouth before he could think about it. "I'm always happy to have you here. My home is your home. Come whenever."

There was a pause, and then, "Steve, are you... OK? You sound really weird. Is something wrong."

"Never been better," Steve replied, mouth still full. "I'm just so fucking hungry, Nancy, you've got no idea."

Nancy made a disgruntled noise, "Steve... have you been smoking? Like, I mean, have you been smoking the hard stuff? Your secret stash?"

It took him a little longer for him to figure out what she was talking about, but when he finally figured it out, he frowned. "The weed? Yeah. Yeah, I totally have. You should come over. I've got plenty of food here if you want some."

He heard a giggle, and suddenly, he was paying attention. "Oh my god- aright, we'll be right there, wait up."

She hung up the phone abruptly and Steve was left there waiting. He filled the time by filling his mouth, but he didn't mind. He was so hungry, it was insatiable. He felt like he was bottomless like he would never be full, and the thought filled him with a dread that he could only halt by eating.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, but Nancy let herself in through the front door, locking it behind her, and when she laid eyes on him, standing alone in the kitchen, covered in food crumbs and smears of stuff, she stopped in her tracks with her eyes wide and a grin curling across her lips. "Oh my god," she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Holy fuck, Steve-"

"What?" Steve frowned, not understanding.

"Look at you," she sounded awed as she came closer, eyes fixated on his middle, and he followed her gaze to see, for the first time, the protrusion that was once his stomach. He had what could now only be called a pot-belly, soft on top yet slightly taught underneath, large enough that he could slip his hand under it and cradle it but small enough that he hadn't noticed at first. He poked at it, and it wobbled, but there was a firmness there, too. "Holy shit."

Behind her stood Jonathan, looking frightened and shy and shocked at the same time, "Nancy..." his voice was tentative. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's high," Nancy's voice was gleeful and cunning. "And he's got the munchies."

"Huh," Steve said, prodding at his new bulge. "I'm still so hungry, though. I feel like I'm dying. Why do I still feel like I'm starving if I'm fat now?"

"Your not fat," Nancy purred, stalking closer, and Steve had half a mind to watch her approach. "But you will be."

Steve let her approach until he could feel her breath ghosting against his skin, warm and light and tingly, and he reacted by spinning around to face her, too fast, and knocked an ugly vase off of the counter. It shattered on the ground, sending shards and piece of porcelain flying everywhere, and he couldn't help but giggle at it. "Opps," he snorted. "I always hated that vase."

He glanced up, but Nancy bearly noticed it. She was transfixed on him, on his middle, and on the remains of the food he had eaten, the evidence of his gluttony. Jonathan, looking very shy and afraid standing back a little further, slowly moved forwards. "I can get it," he muttered. Steve might have been high, but he thought he could see a bright red blush across Jon's cheeks. He bent down, his back to Steve, and began to carefully pick shards up off the ground and place them in his hand.

He snapped his gaze away from Jonathan crouching on the ground by a hand on his stomach, and he glanced down to see Nancy gently running her hand his potbelly. "What the hell did you eat, Stevie?"

"I honestly have no idea," he said, surprised to find himself leaning into her touch. It felt unbelievably good. "Whatever I could get, I suppose."

"Are you  _ still _ hungry?"

"So fucking hungry, Nancy."

Her grin was radiant, but Steve caught a slight twinge of something cruel there. "Then why don't you go sit on the couch with Jonathan while I fix you up something good, hm?"

In the kitchen, Jon dumped the remains of the vase in the bin under the sink and stared at Nancy flabbergasted. "Me? Why me? What the hell is going on here?"

"He gets like this, sometimes," Nancy explained as she watched Steve stumble to the couch, waddling a little and leaning backwards as his body was forced to acclimate to his new gut. "When he gets too high, he eats too much, and it's like he blacks out. He gets so hungry, and he eats anything and everything he gets his hands on. It's fun when you really get into it. He likes being fed, being full, being touched. You should try it. I think you'll enjoy it as much as we do. Besides, we were coming over to keep him company, and we might as well follow through with our plans."

Nancy twirled around him and slipped into the kitchen, preparing things and organizing and checking cupboards. Jonathan watched Steve for a moment, staring blindly at the ceiling, breathing heavily and he took a deep breath before he walked over to join him on the couch. 

Steve was a larger man than Jon, but he had always been fit. Now, his stomach was almost obscenely large on his small frame, and it projected like someone had spent a few too many years consuming nothing but bad beer. It looked almost unnatural like it didn't belong. It wasn't huge by any means. Jon had seen many other people who were way bigger than Steve was. But the fact that Steve had eaten enough to give himself a little belly in the first place was... amazing.

A horrible thought came to him then as he sat beside Steve on the couch, and he wanted to see just how much Steve could fit in him, how much they could feed him. He wanted to see his stomach swell out onto his lap. He wanted to see him get flabby, with thick love handles and plush arms and rolls of fat that he could hold in a fist and shake to make his whole body ripple. He wanted to feed him until he was a moaning mess, bearly able to breathe, and Jon could slip his hand under the curve, hold his underbelly in his palm, and-

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me like that," Steve snapped him out of his fantasies, still staring unseeingly at the ceiling. "Or are you going to touch me."

Jon didn't need any more prompting, and he made the split decision in his head to reach out and place a palm on Steve's stomach. Steve sighed at the gentle touch. It was warm under his hand, and Jon could feel it gurgling. He moved it in small, circular motions, raking his nails over the flesh, and he relished in the way Steve moaned and bucked into his hand. Emboldened, Jon adjusted his position and teasingly moved his hand down until he reached Steve's miniature underbelly, so small that Jon could barely fit two fingers underneath, but he had a feeling that he- they- could change that. He gripped at Steve's shirt and untucked it from his pants, letting his stomach wiggle forward those few extra inches now that it was no longer constricted to the tightness of the shirt. Jon put his thumb in Steve's bellybutton, twisting his hand so he could pinch his underbelly with his forefingers, and shook it. It wobbled like a wave, or flesh-coloured jelly before it settled back in place. Steve's mouth was open, and drool was starting to drip from the corners, the sensors in his brain that controlled embarrassment and self-control apparently turned off. "Woah," Jonathan said, and he felt Steve tremble beneath him. "I think you might have overdone it a little bit tonight. You're fat."

"Not yet I'm not," he mumbled, eyes slowly falling shut. "I don't even know what I ate."

"Are you full yet?"

"No. I'm starving still."

Jonathan mulled that over as he pressed into Steve's stomach with the palm of his hand. There was still a lot of give there. He didn't know how much Steve could eat, but he knew that it was more than this. "If I undo your belt for you, do you think you'd feel better?"

"I mean, I'm feeling pretty great at the moment. A hot guy on my left playing with my tummy, a gorgeous chick in the kitchen fixing me up a meal, and enough weed to make me forget what plane of existence I'm on," Steve's voice sounded like his head was inside a colander, even to his own ears. "But yeah, that would help. Maybe you can get to my belly better that way."

The rational part of Jon's brain was telling him that this was not only a bad idea, but a very weird thing to be doing at the best of times, but the other part of Jon's mind that was incredibly turned on by the sight of Steve's little paunch and curious about how much he could really eat if he tried overwhelmed it, and then his hovering hands were digging into Steve's belt buckle, brushing his knuckles over the warm underbelly, before he got the belt undone. Steve sighed in relief as his belly was given more room, and before he could move his hands to rub at the raw, red marks the belt had embedded into his flesh, Jon was already there, soothing away the blooming pain and fondling at his belly.

Jon bit his lip, feeling braver than he had in a long time. "I don't know about you, Steve, but I feel like you can fit some more in here. You're feeling a little... empty. You're wasting away."

Steve's breath hitched. His head lolled around on his shoulders, and he looked at Jon as well as he could. "You'd better get more food in me then, huh. Are you going to feed me, Jon? Full me up and make me your fat little piggy? Huh?"

"Maybe," Jon managed a strangled sound.

"You think I'm hot like this?"

"Y-Yeah."

Steve giggled and kicked his legs like a needy child. He was blinking hard, and when he turned to look at Jon, his eyes were unfocused, his breathing heavy, his skin flushed. "You're very easy to rile up, you know. Cute, too."

Before he even realized he was doing it, Jon surged forward and smashed his face against Steve's, kissing his lips with all he was worth. He tasted of sweetness and saltiness and smoke, and Steve moaned against his lips, pushing and prodding and gasping against him desperately as he tried to force his tongue between Jon's lips. Jon let him in and gently bit his tongue with his teeth.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting. Jon out of shock. Steve looked like he was going to pass out, squirming in his seat and breathing like he ran a marathon. "You're a really great kisser, do you know that?"

All Jon could do was smile as Nancy returned with a tray filled with melted chocolate and strawberries, cheeses and ham, breadsticks, popcorn, and a thick, sloppily made sandwich right in the middle. "Hey, big guy," she purred, sitting on the arm of the couch, balancing the tray with one arm as she bent down to caress the swell of Steve's cute little stomach. "Are you ready to get a whole lot bigger?"

"Did you know that Jon is a really great kisser?" Steve panted, eyeing the tray, salivating. 

"I'm well aware," Nancy laughed as she slipped from the arm of the couch and saddled onto Steve's open legs, settling onto his thighs, letting his stomach settle between her thighs. "You know what's going to happen now?"

"You're going to feed me until I can't breathe, and I'm going to take everything you give me," Steve panted.

"And Jonathan," Nancy nodded to him, "Is going to rub your belly while I do it, considering he loves the size of you so much."

Jon blushed. He hadn't realized that Nancy had noticed. Steve only whined. "Nancy, please. I'm so  _ hungry _ . I'm dying here."

Laughing, Nancy slowly began the process of feeding Steve the items on the plate, from the meatball sub that she had to hold with two hands while Steve opened his mouth as wide as he could to fit around it, followed by the bag of chips and the cubes of cheese and slices of ham, before moving on to the strawberries, which she dipped in the chocolate before dropping into his mouth and making him lick the chocolate from her fingers. When the tray was empty except for a few crumbs, Nancy put it down and handed the bowl filled with the remains of the melted chocolate and brought it to Steve's lips so he could lick it clean.

Jonathan spent the time by rubbing his hands over Steve's stomach, playing with the fat and making it jiggle and ripple. He could feel Steve swelling under his palm, could feel his digestion gurgling as it tried to work through all the food. He could feel it growing heavy, and it warmed under his touch as the skin stretched to accommodate the growing content of his expanding stomach, red and sensitive. Eventually, it grew taught and firm, and it had swollen like someone had stuck an over-inflated balloon under his skin, and it filled the gap between Nancy's thighs like it was always meant to be there. The size of it was obscene, and he could hardly believe that Steve could fit so much food in him, that he could grow so big and heavy. He finally permitted himself to slide his hand under Steve's stomach, wiggling under Nancy's legs, to cradle his palm against his underbelly. It swelled to fit into his hand. Nancy moved a little so Jon could drag his hand against it and lift it up before he let it go and then let it fall back down, like a wave crashing back against the shore.

Steve moaned and groaned and whined. His breathing came in short, sharp pants. This lips and chin were covered in melted chocolate and Nancy leaned forward to clean it up. "How're you feeling, cowboy?" Nancy purred when she pulled back.

"Full. Heavy. So big," Steve panted. "So full."

"You ate so much for me," Nancy said, her hands joining Jon's on Steve's stomach. "Look at how big you are. Oof, you're stuffed to the gills. But this is how you like it, huh? High and stuffed and too full to move?"

Steve could only nod, too full and high and blissed out to do much of anything. Jonathan rubbed at the crest, where his chest swelled out and began the obscene, swollen mass that rested on his legs. "I've never seen anyone eat so much in all my life."

"Stick around," Steve panted. "You'll probably see a lot more than this."

"I think... I think I'd like that, actually," Jon blushed, gazing at Steve's inflated form, lying immobile on the couch. "That was a lot of food Steve. And listen-" Jon shook Steve's stomach again, ignoring his grunts of pleasure-pain, and let them listen to a sound he had heard while they were too absorbed with filling Steve with more food than he should have been able to handle. The sound was unmistakable. "- you're sloshing, Steve. I don't know how you did that, but you did."

"Oh, that must have been the carton of milk I drank before you guys got here," Steve admitted amicably like they were addressing the weather and not the amount of food Steve had packed away. "And whatever else I was eating that's digested by now. Like the ice-cream. That's probably melted, I guess."

Laughing, Nancy manoeuvered off of Steve's lap to give him a moment to breathe and slid into the empty space beside him on the couch. "You've gorged yourself. My big, big boy. I'm so proud of you, you know. You're getting big. Nice and heavy for us, hm?"

"I like that word," Steve sighed. "Gorged. Let's do that more often."

Jon sat up a little so he could look at him, all of him, every square inch of him and his huge, amazing, unbelievable stomach, swollen like a pregnant woman and heavy like a bowling ball. He knew that after this, Steve would fall into a food-coma, the weed making him sleepy and the food making him heavy and warm. He rested his hand again on Steve's shiny, heated flesh. It was taught under his palm, but there was an undercurrent of softness there that made him unashamedly giddy. "I'd love to take a picture of you like this."

Steve moaned. "Next time."

Chuckling, Jon rested back down and followed Nancy's lead in placing kisses on the strained skin and Steve moaned at the sensation. Jon cupped at Steve's underbelly again, feeling the weight, the total fullness of him, and was awed again. Nancy watched them both with lust in her eyes. "Don't worry, boys," she said. "We'll never let Steve feely empty ever again."


End file.
